The present invention relates to internal combustion engines in general, and more particularly to improvements in internal combustion engines wherein the fuel (such as diesel oil or vegetable oil) is injected into the cylinder chamber or chambers, e.g., into cylinder chambers which are provided in the top faces of pistons. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for regulating the operation of fuel injection systems in internal combustion engines.
It is known to provide an apparatus which regulates the fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine with control elements serving to select the timing of fuel admission and the quantity of admitted fuel as a function of rotational speed of the engine. As a rule, the means for regulating the timing is a separate entity, the same as the means for regulating the quantity of injected fuel. The quantity of injected fuel is regulated by a centrifugal governor which is mounted on the camshaft for the injection pump. On the other hand, the timing of fuel injection is regulated by changing the angular position of the camshaft relative to the drive means. A drawback of such apparatus is that they are bulky which is undesirable in many types of internal combustion engines as well as in vehicles which embody such engines.